The HalfBlood's Breed
by JadeShadow14
Summary: Christa, the daughter of Jack Sparrow and James, the son of Elizabeth and Will Turner find a piece of the cursed aztec gold when The Black Pearl is attack by another band of pirates seeking revenge on those who killed his old friend Barbosa.
1. Christa and James

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: THE HALF-BLOOD'S BREED

CHAPTER 1- Christa and James

"Come back here you scoundrel!" the villagers yelled after the fleeting form of a young girl about fourteen. With a sack full of stolen food slung over her shoulder, she was racing home to her ship at the dock. "Thief! Stop!" Turning around, she stuck her tongue out at her followers. That just seemed to make them angrier. Smiling to herself, she turned down the alleyway.

She could clearly hear them thundering down the pavement after her still. 'Losers,' she thought, 'They don't have nothing else to do.' Turning a corner, she came to a dead end. "Uh-oh." she said. Grinning like madmen, her pursuers strode purposefully up to her. 

"Trapped now milady?" They sneered. Looking around frantically, and idea popped into her head.

"Looks like it, huh?" she said cockily. 

"This is the day we have finally caught the daughter of the famous pirate Jack Sparrow!" They all laughed manically. 

Rolling her eyes, she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's Captain Jack Sparrow! And, you will remember this day as the day you almost caught the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Laughing, she jumped through the window into a blacksmith's shop. 

"There she goes! After her!" By this time the British guards were notified and the soldiers now continued the pursuit. 

Cleverly hidden behind some poles of metal waiting to be wielded, she held her breath waiting. The guards followed her path through the window and stopped as the blacksmith himself walked into the room. "Problem, gentlemen?" He addressed the troops. 

"Mr. Turner, a pirate has slipped into your shop and we were just looking for her. If you find her, please notify us at once." one of the soldiers said. A beautiful young woman strode up and put her arm on Will's shoulder.

"We will surely do so, if we find a pirate." she informed the guards. "Now if you please, we were just getting ready to finish the order of swords the Commodore ordered for your very own army." Bowing deeply to the daughter of the governor, the soldiers left respectfully. "Will, do you think that there really is a pirate? I mean, it was a girl they had indicated."

"I'm not sure." he looked around the room. Noticing nothing out of the order, he turned back to his wife. "I don't see anything."

"Father!" someone from within the house called. "Mother! Come here quick! There's something I have to show you!" Quickly the two of them left the shop and went into the house to answer their son's call.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Christa crawled from out of her hiding place. 'Now to get back to the Pearl.'

*

"What is it James?" Elizabeth Turner asked her son who was leaning over a piece of parchment. 

"Oh, never mind. I already put it away." James smiled at them.

"Okay dear. Well, we best get back to work." She and Will left the room.

Putting the parchment away, he quickly ran downstairs and out the door slipping on his over coat in the process. He had seen the commotion in the alleyway and knew there actually was a pirate on the loose. Searching the crowd for any sign of her, he finally saw a dull colored bag slung over the shoulder of a girl and knew that he found what he was looking for. 

Trailing after the pirate, he followed her all the way to a hidden dock near the outskirts of the town. There he saw the most wonderful ship he had ever seen. Noticing the black sails in a glance, he remembered the stories his father had told him about the Black Pearl, a pirate ship with black sails. He ran up and grabbed the girl's arm. "So there you are, pirate!" he said. 

Turning around in alarm, she yanked out of the boy's grasp. "Who are you? Why did you follow me here?" she asked fearfully. She pulled him under the cover of the closest sand dune. 

"You broke into my father's shop. You're the pirate who everyone's looking for." James pointed out.

"If my mother finds out you followed me, she'll have my skin." she turned around hearing footsteps behind her. "Dad?" her eyes widened.

"Ah, this is the first time a villager has trailed you daughter." Jack Sparrow smiled. Turning to the boy, he asked, "You look familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"N-no." he stammered. 

"Who's your father?" Jack questioned him further.

"M-mr. Will Turner, sir." James gulped.

"Ah, Will Turner." Jack smiled. "So how are Will and Elizabeth?"

"Good, sir." James eyed the pirate suspiciously. 

"Well, we have to set sail, but tell your parents I said hello." he turned to Christa, "Let's go." She nodded and quietly followed.

Watching the two pirates walk off, James stood perplexed. 'That was the Captain Jack Sparrow!'

A/N- So how'd you like it? I just had to start off the story by introducing the main characters but I promise that the story will get more exciting. R&R!


	2. Mad Henry Baldwin

A/N- To Elf-Vulcan, Christa is actually the name of my cousin. If any of you have any more questions I'll be happy to answer them.

CHAPTER 2- Mad Henry Baldwin

"Dad, ah," Christa asked, "That was the son of Will Turner? The Will Turner?"

"Yep." Jack Sparrow looked down at his daughter. "I figured it'd be a son for them. How I got stuck with a daughter..."

Christa pushed him playfully, "What a joke."

"Really," he scratched his chin. "You think so?"

"Uh-oh." Christa muttered. She slowly moved behind her father.

"Uh, yeah. It's your mother." Jack scrunched his face up ready for the blow up.

The dark skinned woman who previously steered the Interceptor during the Aztec Curse Crisis strode down the landing ramp and faced her family. "So, followed were we?" she asked pointedly.

"Ah, let's just say it was more a matter of, well, of..." Jack strayed off.

"Just what I thought, the famous Jack Sparrow has no excuse." she glared at them.

Jack pointed to Christa, "She did it."

"Dad!" Christa stepped out from behind her father. "Mom, it was the son of Will and Elizabeth Turner. It couldn't be that bad." 

"Will and Elizabeth?" her eyebrows raised. "Well, under the circumstances, and the fact that they are somewhat friends of the family, I guess you're off the hook." she smiled. "Come on. I see the food has arrived."

*

"Dad! Dad!" James cried as he ran into the blacksmith's shop. 

Will peeked around the corner. "Yes?"

Trying to catch his breath, James sat down. "You'll never guess who I just met!"

"Who? Couldn't be Jack Sparrow could it?" Will asked with a frown.

James stared at his father. "How did you know?" 

Will looked impressed, "I didn't really think it was him. Just a lucky guess." He shrugged. "So, what happened?"

"Well, remember that pirate on the loose who was supposedly in the shop?" From Will's encouraging nod, he continued. "There actually was one. And you'll never guess who it was!"

"Jack?" 

"No! His daughter!" James shouted.

"Wow, some important topic of conversation I'm not aware of?" Elizabeth asked walking into the room with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Mom, I met Captain Jack Sparrow! And his daughter!" James said excitedly. "I also saw The Black Pearl, and whoa, it was beautiful! I can't believe that you two actually got to sail on it."

"He has a daughter?" She cocked her head to one side. "Tell me all about it."

*

(Somewhere in a port on the edge of Spain)

Many people crowded the streets, pirate and civilian alike. Some soldiers littered the crowd. One pirate, by the name of Mad Henry Baldwin, was not paying any attention to his mates who were speaking to him. Instead, he was staring at a lone monkey, wandering the streets with what seemed to be a real gold necklace and pendant. Holding up his hand to silence them, he slowly pointed at the creature, "There be treasure with this little 'un." he said.

Smiling and laughing alike, his mates crept up to the monkey and snatched it. Screaming madly, it tried to squirm out of it's captor's grasp but to no avail. Henry walked up to the thing, snatching up the gold he grinned. "Real gold. Solid." What he hadn't noticed was that the gold was in fact engraved with special markings and the picture of a head. Then realization struck him, 'This is a piece of the Aztec gold my friend Barbosa was cursed with!'

*

(Days later on the Buckler)

"This curse is not a curse at all!" Henry shouted to his crew. "This is a gift! With this, we can destroy towns and ships alike and gather all the treasure we could ever want!"

His crew yelled and shouted their agreement. Turning to the captain, they waited expectantly. With a sly smile, he said, "There are two people who must pay dearly for the death of my friend Captain Barbosa. We must capture The Black Pearl!"

*

Still docked at the British port, The Black Pearl waited while it's captain and his daughter made their way to the smith's shop. When they got there, they were waved inside quickly so as not to attract attention. "How are you?" Will asked Jack as the two old friends met for the first time in fifteen years.

"Not bad, not bad." Elizabeth gave him a hug. "I see you're the same as ever." Jack said.

"I assume you've met our son, James." Elizabeth said. "He's told us all about his meeting with you." James's cheeks began to redden.

"Did he now?" Jack began to laugh. "Reminds me of someone I know. Getting excited about meeting a pirate."

"If you're talking about me, you're clearly mistaken." Will smiled. "I know I would have killed you given the chance."

"Ah, but no chance was awarded to ya." Jack pointed out. Looking down and seeming to notice his daughter for the first time he jumped slightly and said, "I don't think you've met my daughter, Christa." 

Elizabeth shook her hand and Will looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, she certainly looks like you." he told the pirate. "Especially that expression she's wearing."

They all laughed at that which made her scowl. Her father's friends always made fun of her, no matter what she did. Suddenly, the door burst open and one of Jack's mates collapsed in. Jack and Christa quickly ran to him. "Billy, what's wrong?" Christa asked.

"The- the Pearl's under attack."

A/N- Sorry about the cliffhanger but I hope you liked it.


	3. Fight for the Pearl

CHAPTER 3- Fight for the Pearl

"I'm going." Jack Sparrow announced at once. "Christa, I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"But Dad! I can help!" she complained.

"I know you can but I need you to stay here." Jack readied himself for the battle. 

"I'll come too." Will said and grabbed his overcoat and sword. 

Jack turned to his daughter, "You have to protect what they may be after. You know what I mean. Please, stay here with Elizabeth and... don't do anything stupid." With that, he and Will left the shop.

Elizabeth quickly ushered them into the house. "It's a wonder that the navy hasn't been alarmed. Usually you'd see them running about in the street."

"I think that the Pearl is far enough away to hear the cannons. That is if they're using the cannons." Christa answered her.

"James, take her up to your room. I'll be up in a moment." With that, Elizabeth strode purposefully into the kitchen.

"Come on, this way." James led her up to his room. When he shut the door he asked, "What did your father mean by 'protect what they may be after?'"

"This?" She pulled a pendant off from around her neck.

"What's that?" James asked. The pendant was square and very colorful. Very beautiful.

"It's one of the most important pieces of treasure that Captain Barbosa stole around his days. It's called The Rainbow Key. No one knows exactly what it is." Christa said.

"Oh." Christa opened the window and looked out. She started to climb down the side of the house using the uneven bricks. "What are you doing?" James ran over to the window. "Your dad told you to stay here."

"Nothing's gonna keep me away, especially if my father and my home is in danger." She replied and jumped down to the street.

"Aw," he grunted. "Wait for me, I'm coming with you." He followed Christa's lead and joined her on the street. As soon as he was on firm ground she began to walk briskly down to the hidden dock he had visited earlier that day.

*

When they arrived at the Pearl, it was night and the two of them just stood there. Everything was a mess. There were corpses of her fellow mates and pirates from the attacking vessel. It was horrible. James looked as if he'd be sick. "Come on!" Christa urged him. James nodded and together they raced to the Pearl. Running down into the cabins below deck, she grabbed her sword and a spare and threw it to James. "I assume you know how to use one since your father's good." From what she saw, Will wasn't only good, he was great. But she wasn't about to admit that. 

They leapt on deck and Christa engaged the nearest enemy pirate. Ducking under his first swing, she came up with her fist in his face. Clutching his apparently broken nose, the pirate began to swing clumsily this way and that. It was easy enough to push him toward the edge of the deck where he toppled over. Both the teens were unwilling to take any lives. 

James wasn't having much luck though, unfortunately he was fighting the Buckler's First Mate. He parried a blow that was coming to his midsection, then swung around and cut open his attacker's arm. The pirate looked down at the wound and snarled. No blood came from the cut. "Ah!" James jumped back. This was no ordinary man. This reminded him all too well of the stories his father told him of the Curse of the Aztec gold. 

Ducking under the next oncoming attack, James rolled to the side and came up from behind the pirate. Unfortunately, his back was to his attacker and the pirate moved fast. The First Mate ran the tip of his sword across James's back. Letting out a scream, he toppled face first to the deck. The pirate laughed. "What's wrong? Had enough little boy?" he taunted. He was about to land the final blow when Christa came up from the side and tackled him with a yell. 

The pirate let out a curse. "You little-." Seeing clearly that she had to take care of James, she backed away from the First Mate.

"Dad!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. A surprised Jack looked around to see if his dreaded thought was true. Sure enough, there she was, the Buckler's First Mate bearing down on her. He saw James was already hurt. 'She doesn't stand a chance!'

Taking hold of a rope from the mast that was falling loose, he swung down and landed between his daughter and the pirate. He stabbed the bewildered man and turned on Christa. "What in the blazes are you doing here?" he yelled.

Christa glanced at James who was trying to get up. Helping him, she faced her angered father. "You know very well that I couldn't let you come without me."

"You've put yourself and James's lives in grave danger and now he's wounded. I trusted you to stay away-" Jack was cut off when the wind blew the clouds from the moon. "No way." Every attacking pirate turned into a vicious looking skeleton. "This can't be happening. I'm not gonna lose my ship again!" With that, he charged the First Mate and engaged him in battle.

"We'd better get out of here." James said in a pained voice. When he noticed that Christa wouldn't budge he pleaded, "Please. Do it for your father."

Christa's eyes never once moved from the form of Jack Sparrow. Though she noticed Will jump past him to block Jack's flank from another attack. Finally, she turned away. "Okay. Let's go."

*

When they got back to James's house, Elizabeth was frantic. "How dare you sneak out like that! And look at you!" she was tending to James and glaring at Christa every so often. "Both your father's can take care of themselves. You shouldn't have even thought of going after them!"

An hour later, a battered pirate from Jack's crew stumbled in the front door. "Bad news, ma'am, 'lil miss, young sir." Three pairs of eyes turned in his direction. "Mrs. Sparrow has been killed." Christa stood up, "But that's not all. Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner have been taken hostage."

A/N- There's another cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, R&R!


	4. The Curse

CHAPTER 4- The Curse

"My mother's been what?" Christa couldn't believe it. Her mother couldn't be, well, dead. Could she?

"I'm afraid Ana Maria Sparrow has been killed in the battle over the Pearl." The pirate said solemnly. 

"No." she whispered. She fell to her knees trying to keep back the flood of tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Will's been kidnapped?" Elizabeth put her hands over her mouth. "What happened?" James went over to his mother and put his hand on her shoulder for some comfort. 

"Both he and Captain Sparrow. They were cornered by the First Mate and Baldwin himself. The curse works efficiently." 

Christa looked up, "Baldwin? Mad Henry Baldwin?" 

"That'd be the man." the pirate answered him.

"How'd he get the curse?" she thought aloud. "He must be after Dad and Will to get back at them for killing Barbosa. They were good friends from what my father said." 

Elizabeth looked down at the two teens. "Well, I think that you two should go to bed. James, you have to recover your strength. I have something important I need to discuss with Jack's crew mate." Nodding, the two of them went to do as asked. 

When they were upstairs, James turned to Christa, "Baldwin. So he has my father. What do you think he'll plan on doing with them?"

Christa shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I can't wait around to find out." She began to pace the room.

"You're not planning on going to find them are you?" James asked incredulously. "After what happened with your last brilliant idea?"

"I didn't ask you to come with me you know. I can go alone." Christa shot back. "Besides, I wasn't one who just waited around. I'm going but you can come with if you want. After all, your dad's been kidnapped too."

James stared at her for a few moments, then, "Alright. Let's go."

* 

After they had tried to free themselves but to no avail, Jack and Will just sat there, waiting for anyone to come and talk to them. Finally, Henry came to them with a smug look on his face. He started to laugh. "I've finally caught the ever elusive Captain Jack Sparrow and his old accomplice Will Turner, son of Boot Strap Bill. How nice to see you."

"Well, if it isn't Mad Henry Baldwin. I never thought I'd see you out of prison since your little incident in Spain." Jack spat.

"No thanks to you." Henry shot back. 

"I hope you know that my wife knows very well who you are and will be after me in a hurry." Jack said.

"Well, then you're outta luck. We killed her during the attack on the Black Pearl." Henry laughed.

"You what?" Jack tried to jump up but was restrained by the ropes.

"You heard me." 

"Then my daughter will find me. She too knows who you are. I never could keep a secret from her." Jack smiled though inwardly he was heartbroken. He really didn't want to know that Christa was all alone and that she would probably come after him before you could say yo ho.

"So what. A little girl won't be able to stop me. I'm a cursed man now, you know that." Henry laughed again. To Jack he sounded like a dead animal, and he smelt bad to boot. "Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk to you two about. In fact, I was planning on making you suffer the curse of the gold and see how you like it!"

*

It took two days to travel to the Isla de Muerta. When they arrived, Baldwin escorted the two captives into the gold chamber where the gold waited. Baldwin turned to his fellow crew mates. "Today, we will have our revenge for those who were cursed on the Pearl, Barbosa's men!" The cave rumbled with the pirate's agreement.

Jack and Will gulped. Will leant over to Jack, "I don't even wanna know what Elizabeth would think of this." Jack just shook his head.

"I have no idea of how to get out of this." Jack's eyes never once left the Aztec Gold. He wasn't looking forward to what was inevitably going to happen.

"Now, take the gold like good little boys." Henry urged.

"Are you crazy?" Will asked.

"Not at all, mate. Just take the gold and no one gets hurt."

"No way." Will refused.

"Then you won't like what I have to tell you. You see that man over there, my First Mate?" From Will's nod he continued, "Well, he seriously injured your son, if not killed him. If you want your dear old wife to stay safe then I suggest that you follow my orders."

Will glared at him, and reached out to take the gold. Since it was night and the moon was shining through the broken roof of the cave, he immediately transformed into a hideous skeleton. Jack followed his lead, he didn't want to put Elizabeth in danger either. The pirates all laughed and the two friends were dismayed.

*

James and Christa snuck out the same way they had before, out the window. They quickly made their way to the Pearl. When they arrived, it was just about to leave port. "Hey! Hey!" Christa yelled.

"It's 'lil Sparrow!" some of the crew cried. They threw a rope out to the two teens. "Grab hold, you can get aboard that way."

They did as they were told and the pirates pulled them aboard. "Do you have any idea as to where Baldwin and his men were headed?" Christa asked the nearest crew member.

"We have strong suspicions that Captain Sparrow and Mr. Turner were takin' to the dreaded Isla de Muerta."

A/N- That's all for now. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chasing the Buckler

CHAPTER 5- Chasing the Buckler  
  
"Lil miss, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any idea as to how we could get to Isla de Muerta?" One of the shipmates asked hesitantly.  
  
"You mean you didn't know that my father had a compass that pointed right to the island?" Christa smiled. "Well, lemme go get it then." She hurried off in the direction of the Captain's quarters.  
  
"She's something else, huh." James sighed. She was definitely going to get him into so much trouble. His mother would skin him alive when he returned home. That is if he returned home.  
  
Christa then hurried out of the cabin and walked to the wheel. Usually her mother steered when her father was away, but she couldn't now. And she was going to make sure the people who did this weren't getting away unscathed.  
  
Billy turned to her, "Well, since the Cap'n and his mate won't be here for awhile, one of them sadly never, you are now the acting captain of this ship."  
  
"That won't be necessary. My father will return, I can promise you that." She said determinedly.  
  
Billy only shook his head. "But that still has nothing to do with not. We need a leader and you're the next in line."  
  
"I can't captain this ship!" Christa said. "I'm only fourteen!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, we need you now. The whole crew is counting on you. You know about Captain Jack's ways better than any of us and can take us to him. You have to help us." Billy pleaded.  
  
She looked at James for some support but only received a shrug. "They're right I guess. You are the next in line to captain the Black Pearl. They need you and you should help them. It's the right way. Your father would want it."  
  
"But he wouldn't want me to rush off after him to try and save him." She muttered. "Oh, alright." She sighed. "I guess I can lead you guys for the time being, but once my father's back, he leads you got it?"  
  
"That's all we can ask for miss." Billy thanked her.  
  
She shook her head as she took the wheel. 'I know I'm gonna regret this,' she thought miserably.  
  
*  
  
"Okay, so you've successfully turned us into these hideous creatures, now what are you gonna do?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked irritably.  
  
Henry grinned. "You'd like to know wouldn't you? Well, we're gonna take the Black Pearl out of your possession, that's what we're gonna do."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Jack cried. He knew that his daughter had to be on the ship, it's where she would go once she found out about his capture, which had to be long ago.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Henry mocked him. "I would, and I will." He turned to his crew. "We head for Port Royal!" The crew immediately released the sails and the Buckler began to move. "Soon your precious ship will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it." He snarled.  
  
When Mad Henry left them, Will turned to Jack. "Your daughter will be on the Pearl won't she?" Jack slowly nodded. "Then she would have convinced James to come with? That is if he's still alive." Will's face was cast in shadow.  
  
"I'm afraid so. But James isn't dead. I saw him leave the ship with Christa, but he is injured. The First Mate made sure of that. I arrived just in time to save the two of them then tell them to get back to the smith's shop."  
  
"So he's alive?" Will's face seemed to brighten a bit. "But he still would be on the Pearl? How would you know?"  
  
"Well, let's just say if he's anything like you, he'd be with her and heading this way."  
  
"Then he's on his way. He's always wanted to be like me and do the things I did. He's fascinated my father was a pirate and that I'm a half-blood, which in his turn makes him a quarter-blood."  
  
Jack faced Will sharply, "That's it!" he cried. "That' how we can break this curse!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Will was obviously puzzled. All he had done was mention that his son was a quarter-blood. then it hit him.  
  
Jack saw the change in Will's face and nodded, "His blood will break the curse, as yours did before. In order to return us to our normal state, we need his blood."  
  
"But I don't know how we're going to get him to Isla de Muerta and gather all the coins to break it. How will he know? I didn't tell him much about the curse because I didn't want him to go off on an adventure and get himself killed." Will hung his head miserably.  
  
"It's okay. I told Christa everything, and if anyone could figure out this mess, she can." Jack said confidently.  
  
"Chatter boxes are we?" Henry asked with his annoying smile on his face. "We don't want you two to plan an escape now do we?" From the look on their faces, Henry laughed. "You will know the meaning of true fear soon enough my friends."  
  
*  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" James asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
"We're really close." Christa said. "Just keep your hat on."  
  
James frowned, "But I'm not wearing a hat."  
  
She rolled her eyes. This guy couldn't even take a joke. This had indeed been a long trip, one that she didn't plan on repeating. "Never mind." James walked back and forth behind her, obviously very impatient. 'Like his father,' she realized. From what her own father had told her, Will was also impatient, especially when Jack and he were on their own adventure and trying to save Elizabeth Swan. She thought for a moment about her father's greatest adventure. Thinking everything through carefully, her mind rested on the curse. She remembered how it was Will's blood that had lifted it, the blood of a half pirate.  
  
Billy's words jerked her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the present time and away from the past. She blinked. "What is it?"  
  
Billy pointed to the starboard side of the ship, "There, that's an island. Is it Isla de Muerta?"  
  
She looked at her father's compass that never pointed north. She glanced back up then looked down again. "Yeah, I believe it is."  
  
Billy turned to the crew. "Land ho!" he shouted. "Everyone-"  
  
He stopped when Christa held up her hand. "I believe that I am the Captain, I can order this crew." Billy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Very well Captain Sparrow. You may proceed."  
  
She stood up on the railing of the upper deck and put her hands on her hips. "Alright, all hands on deck!" She called. "This is Isla de Muerta and with any luck, Jack Sparrow will be her with his friend Mr. Turner! They will be accompanied by pirates affected by the Curse of the Aztec gold, and I hope you know the stories well. Especially after our last truffle with Mad Henry Baldwin's crew. Now! Lower the sails!" And with that she jumped down and grabbed a rope and began to assist her fellow mates.  
  
James saw what she was doing and followed her lead. He ended up right next to her pulling down the mast. "So, our fathers should be here?"  
  
Christa nodded, "They should, unless we read their actions wrong."  
  
A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a major writers block and I couldn't think of anything to add to this story. I hope you liked it! And to Leif the semi-Intelligent Duck- I'm glad you decided to tell me your exact thoughts and I'm sorry to tell you that if I had even tried to get the pirate accent, I would have failed miserably. Sorry. 


End file.
